So-called “plug and perf” systems are fracturing systems known to the art of hydrocarbon exploration and recovery. The systems generally run a seat to depth, set the seat, release the seat and actuate a perforating gun run with the seat to perforate a casing of the borehole. It is known that the seat must be open to flow so that the perf guns may be redressed and run back to the target area in the event they do not fire as intended. Flow of fluid is required to move system components in the borehole as will be appreciated by those of skill in the art.
In order to fracture a surrounding formation after the perforation operation, a plug is dropped onto the seat, creating an impediment to fluid flow sufficient to allow pressure to be built uphole of the plug for fracturing the formation through holes in the casing created by the perf guns.
While the system works well, the art is always in search of developments that improve efficiency and reduce cost.